urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Butcher
' Jim Butcher' s author of the Dresden Files series. Website Jim Butcher | The Online Site For Everything Jim About the Author Jim Butcher is the author of the Dresden Files, the Codex Alera, and a new steampunk series, the Cinder Spires. His resume includes a laundry list of skills which were useful a couple of centuries ago, and he plays guitar quite badly. An avid gamer, he plays tabletop games in varying systems, a variety of video games on PC and console, and LARPs whenever he can make time for it. Jim currently resides mostly inside his own head, but his head can generally be found in his home town of Independence, Missouri. ~ More: About Jim | Jim Butcher A martial arts enthusiast whose resume includes a long list of skills rendered obsolete at least two hundred years ago, Jim Butcher turned to writing as a career because anything else probably would have driven him insane. He lives with his wife, his son, and a ferocious guard dog. ~ Jim Butcher–FF * More below... Genres Urban Fantasy, Epic Fantasy, Steampunk, RPG Writing Style Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Anthologies and Shorts Shorts — in Side Jobs: *0.2. “Restoration of Faith” (2010) ebook: [http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/side-jobs/restoration butcher.com] *5.5. "Vignette" aka “Publicity and Advertising” (2011) “Vignette”- free ebook *7.5. “Something Borrowed” in My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006) *9.2. “It’s My Birthday Too”, Many Bloody Returns (2007) *9.5. “Heorot”, My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (Jan 2008) *10.1. “Day Off”, Blood Lite (Oct 2008) *10.3. “Backup” (Oct 2008) eBook Novelette — Thomas’ POV *10.5. “The Warrior”, Mean Streets (Jan 2009) *10.7. “Last Call”, Strange Brew (July 2009) *11.5. “Love Hurts”, Songs of Love and Death (Nov 2010) *12.5. “Aftermath” (2011) POV, Side Jobs only ~ Side Jobs: contents and summaries: Side Jobs (Short Stories) | Jim Butcher Shorts — Not in Side Jobs: *0.5. “Welcome to the Jungle”: Graphic novel (2008) *2.5. “B is for Bigfoot” in Under My Hat: Tales From the Cauldron: (Aug 28, 2012) — between Fool Moon and Grave Peril. *6.5. “I Was A Teenage Bigfoot”: Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste (May 29, 2012) — Takes place circa Dead Beat. *10.5. “Curses”: Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy (July 2011) Harry — between Small Favor & Turn Coat. *AAA Wizardry: *11.2. “Even Hand”: Dark and Stormy Knights : (Jul 2010) no Harry — between Turn Coat & Changes (Marcone PoV) *11.9. “Bigfoot on Campus”: Hex Appeal : (Jun 5, 2012) — between Turn Coat & Changes. *13.1. “Bombshells”,”: Dangerous Women (Dec 3, 2013) — between Ghost Story and Cold Days (Molly POV short story) ~ Sources: *Short Stories (Side Jobs and Brief Cases) | Jim Butcher *Goodreads | The Dresden Files series by Jim Butcher Freebies: *Restoration of Faith | Jim Butcher *Vignette | Jim Butcher 'Bigfoot seires of shorts': * “I Was A Teenage Bigfoot” (5/29/2012) — from Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste, edited by Kevin J. Anderson. — Takes place circa Dead Beat. * “Bigfoot on Campus” (6/05/2012) — from Hex Appeal, edited by P.N. Elrod. — Takes place between Turn Coat and Changes. * “B is for Bigfoot” (8/28/2012) — from Under My Hat: Tales From the Cauldron, edited by Jonathan Strahan. — Takes place between Fool Moon and Grave Peril. ~ Source: Jim Butcher’s Trilogy of Bigfoot Stories | KD DID IT Cover Art: Artist Dresden Files Artist: Chris McGrath — Website: Chris McGrath.com More about Jim Jim Butcher read his first fantasy novel when he was seven years old-- the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. By the time he turned eight, he'd added the rest of the Narnia books, the Prydain Chronicles, every book about Star Wars he could find, a great many Star Trek novels and the Lord of the Rings to his count. : So he was pretty much doomed from the start. Love of fantasy, his personal gateway drug, drew him toward a fairly eclectic spread of interests: horseback riding (including trick riding, stunt riding, drill riding, and competitive stunt racing), archery, martial arts, costuming, music and theater. He played a lot of role- playing games, a lot of fantasy-based tactical computer games, and eventually got into live-action roleplay where players beat each other up with boffer weapons. : So, really, he can fly his nerd flag with pretty much anyone, and frequently does. He took up writing to be able to produce fantasy novels with swords and horses in them, and determinedly wrote terrible fantasy books until, just to prove a point to his writing teacher, he decided to take every piece of her advice; fill out outlines and worksheets, and design stories and characters just the way she'd been telling him to do for about three years. He was certain that once she saw what hideous art it produced, she would be proven wrong and repent the error of her ways. The result was the Dresden Files, which sure showed *her*. : She has not yet admitted her mistake and recanted her philosophy on writing. Jim has performed in dramas, musicals, and vocal groups in front of live audiences of thousands and on TV. He has performed exhibition riding in multiple arenas, and fallen from running horses a truly ridiculous number of times. He was once cursed by an Amazon witch doctor in rural Brazil, has apparently begun writing about himself in the third person, and is hardly ever sick at sea. : He also writes books occasionally. Jim stands accused of writing the Dresden Files and the Codex Alera. He's plead insanity, but the jury is still out on that one. He lives in Missouri with his wife, romantic suspense and paranormal romance writer Shannon K. Butcher (who is really pretty and way out of his league), his son, and a ferocious guard dog. ~ Amazon.com: Jim Butcher Quotes *The Dresden Files quotes - Dresden Files *Jim Butcher Quotes (from books) ~ Goodreads Notes Jim goes by the moniker Longshot in a number of online locales. He came by this name in the early 1990′s when he decided he would become a published author. Usually only 3 in 1000 who make such an attempt actually manage to become published; of those, only 1 in 10 make enough money to call it a living. The sale of a second series was the breakthrough that let him beat the long odds against attaining a career as a novelist. ~ About Jim | Jim Butcher See Also * Harry Dresden * Side Jobs * Dresden Files series * Cinder Spires Trilogy * Blood Lite series *~ * 2015 UF Release Schedule * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * 2014 UF Release Schedule * Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: * Dresden Files | Jim Butcher ~ Author book page * Books by Jim Butcher ~ Goodreads (4 pages) * Jim Butcher ~ FF * Jim Butcher - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) * Jim Butcher Author Page ~ Shelfari * Jim Butcher author of The Dresden Files, The Codex Alera Series ~ FictFact * Jim Butcher ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: * The Dresden Files series by Jim Butcher ~ Goodreads * The Cinder Spires series by Jim Butcher ~ Goodreads * Codex Alera series by Jim Butcher ~ Goodreads * Dresden Files: War Cry series and Dresden Files: Down Town series ~ Goodreads * The Dresden Files - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * The Codex Alera - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Dresden Files Series ~ Shelfari * Cinder Spires Series ~ Shelfari * Codex Alera Series ~ Shelfari * Books - Dresden Files wikia ~ Wikia *Series List by Jim Butcher (page 1) ~ Goodreads *The Dresden Files | Series ~ LibraryThing *The Dresden Files series by Jim Butcher ~ FictFact *The Codex Alera Series series by Jim Butcher ~ FictFact Bigboot Shorts: *Jim Butcher’s Trilogy of Bigfoot Stories | KD DID IT Takes on Books Freebies: *Restoration of Faith | Jim Butcher *Vignette | Jim Butcher Summaries, Overviews: *Big Apocalyptic Trilogy - Dresden Files *Chronological list of all works - Dresden Files wikia *The Dresden Files Reread - Series | Tor.com (great summaries) *SFF AUTHOR Jim Butcher | Fantasy Literature ~ Series Overview *FAQ | Jim Butcher (reading order and shorts) *The Dresden Files - Wikipedia Author: *Authors website: Jim Butcher | The Online Site For Everything Jim *Jim Butcher (longshotauthor) on Twitter *Jim's Livejournal. *(3) Jim Butcher *Amazon.com: Jim Butcher Dresdenverse: *'Dresden Files Wiki ~ Wikia' *Dresden Files characters - Dresden Files Wiki ~ Wikia * Dresden Files Series ~ Shelfari *List of The Dresden Files characters - Wikipedia *Groups and organizations - Dresden Files ~ Wikia *List of The Dresden Files organizations - Wikipedia *List of The Dresden Files groups - Wikipedia *Jim Butcher - Wikiquote Interviews: *Best-selling Author Jim Butcher Returns to Dragon Con *The Cinder Spires | The Arched Doorway *Complications, intrigue and blowing stuff up: An interview with Jim Butcher | News-JournalOnline.com Articles: *Highlights from Jim Butcher’s Reddit AMA! | Tor.com Fan Sites: *Jim-Butcher.Com Community - Forum Index *Dresden Files RPG Community: *Jim Butcher (longshotauthor) on Twitter *The Butcher Block *Dresden Files RPG *Jim's Livejournal Gallery of Book Covers 1. Storm Front (The Dresden Files #1) by Jim Butcher .jpg|1. Storm Front (2000—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/storm-front 2. Fool Moon (The Dresden Files #2) by Jim Butcher.jpg|2. Fool Moon (2001—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Fool_Moon Grave Peril (The Dresden Files #3) by Jim Butcher .jpg|3. Grave Peril (2001—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Grave_Peril 4. Summer Knight (The Dresden Files #4) by Jim Butcher.jpg|4. Summer Knight (2002—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/summer-knight/sk-chapter-1 5. Death Masks (The Dresden Files #5) by Jim Butcher.jpg|5. Death Masks (2003—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Masks 6. Blood Rites () by Jim Butcher.jpg|6. Blood Rites ()2004—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_Rites Dead Beat (The Dresden Files #7) by Jim Butcher.jpg|7. Dead Beat (2005—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Beat 8.Proven Guilty (The Dresden Files #8) by Jim Butcher .jpg|8. Proven Guilty (2006—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/proven-guilty/proven-guilty-chapter-1 9. White Night (The Dresden Files #9) by Jim Butcher.jpg|9. White Night (2007—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/white-night/white-night-chapter-1 10. Small Favor (The Dresden Files #10) by Jim Butcher.jpg|10. Small Favor (2008—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/small-favor/small-favor-chapter-1 11. Turn Coat (The Dresden Files #11) by Jim Butcher.jpg|11. Turn Coat (2009—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/turn-coat/turn-coat-chapter-1 12. Changes (The Dresden Files #12) by Jim Butcher.jpg|12. Changes (Dresden Files–2010) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapter|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/changes/changes-chapter-1 12.5. Side Jobs- Stories From the Dresden Files (2010) by Jim Butcher.jpg|12.5. Side Jobs- Stories From the Dresden Files (2010—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/side-jobs 13. Ghost Story (2012) by Jim Butcher.jpg|13. Ghost Story (2011—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8058301-ghost-story 14. Cold Days (2012 by Jim Butcher.jpg|14. Cold Days (2012—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/cold-days-14 Skin Game (The Dresden Files #15) by Jim Butcher .jpg|15. Skin Game (May 27, 2014—Dresden Files series) by Jim Butcher, art by Chris McGrath—Sample Chapters|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/posts/2014/skin-game-chapter-2-and-week-in-geek 0.5. Welcome to the Jungle (The Dresden Files Graphic Novels) by Jim Butcher .jpg|0.5. Welcome to the Jungle (Dresden Files series Graphic Novels–original story) by Jim Butcher—drawings by: Ardian Syaf|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2637138-welcome-to-the-jungle Under My Hat- Tales from the Cauldron (The Dresden Files #2.5) .jpg|2.5. Under My Hat: Tales from the Cauldron (2012) anthology edited by Jonathan Strahan—“B is for Bigfoot”, by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13262782-under-my-hat Blood Lite III- Aftertaste (Blood Lite -3) by Kevin J. Anderson.jpg|6.5.' Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste' (2012) edited by Kevin J. Anderson—“I Was A Teenage Bigfoot” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10857421-blood-lite-iii My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006).jpg|7.1. My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006) edited by P.N. Elrod— “Something Borrowed” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/84156.My_Big_Fat_Supernatural_Wedding Many Bloody Returns (2007) by Charlaine Harris .jpg|9.1. Many Bloody Returns (2007) edited by Charlaine Harris— “It’s My Birthday Too” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (2008) by P.N. Elrod .jpg|9.2. My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (Jan 2008)—“Heorot” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1773616.My_Big_Fat_Supernatural_Honeymoon Blood Lite (Blood Lite -1) by Kevin J. Anderson.jpg|10.1. Blood Lite (2008) — “Day Off” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2871256-blood-lite 10.2. “Backup” (Oct 2008) .jpeg|10.2. “Backup” (2008) eBook novelette by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series —also in Side Jobs|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2575572-backup Mean Streets.jpg|10.3. Mean Streets (2009) edited by Jim Butcher—“The Warrior” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2575572-backup Strange brewmd.jpg|10.4. Strange Brew (July 2009) edited by P.N. Elrod—“Last Call” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6122181-strange-brew Naked City- Tales of Urban Fantasy.jpg|10.5. Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy (July 2011) edited by Ellen Datlow—“Curses” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9727729-naked-city 0.5. Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) ~ anthology.jpg|11.2. Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) edited by P.N. Elrod—“Even Hand” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7292791-dark-and-stormy-knights 11.5. “Love Hurts”, Songs of Love and Death (Nov 2010).jpg|11.5. Songs of Love and Death (Nov 2010)— “Love Hurts” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7841656-songs-of-love-and-death Hex Appeal.jpg|11.9. Hex Appeal (2012) edited by P.N. Elrod—“Bigfoot on Campus” by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12993852-hex-appeal 12.5. Side Jobs- Stories From the Dresden Files (2010) by Jim Butcher.jpg|12.1. Side Jobs (2011) — “Aftermath”: (Murphy’s POV) by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7779059-side-jobs Dangerous Women.jpg|13.5. Dangerous Women (2013) i— “Bombshells” (Molly's POV) by Jim Butcher, Dresden Files series|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/19113271-bombshells • Category:Authors Category:Male Authors‎